Couples Help
by MikeyX K
Summary: Since Donnie & April got together, Leo is sad because Karai doesn't like him. So he gets some help. But will Karai join their side? Sequel to: Donnie & April: Valentines Day
1. Proud & Bummed

**This is a sequel to Donnie & April: Valentines Day. If you haven't read it, you have to go read it now before this one.**

Leo was lying in his bed after the party was over. He couldn't sleep.

_Will she like me if I tell her? _He thought. _She probably won't. She would kill me. Or run away. _He thought while turning to lay of his side.

He fell asleep after a couple minutes. He had a few tears going down his face before he fell asleep. He really liked her. As much as Donnie likes April.

_The next morning..._

"What time is it?" Mikey asked yawning and jumping onto the couch.

"It is... 11:30." Donnie said while popping up his T-Phone.

"Woah. I must had a good sleep!" Mikey said.

"So..."

"So.. What?" Donnie asked as Mikey got closer to him smiling.

"How did your date go with April?" Mikey joked. It made Donnie blush a little.

"Shut up Mikey! Nothing happened! Why are you doing this to me anyway?" Donnie asked. They always teased him. Not Leo.

"Because you are 'in love' with April. Who else here has a crush?" Mikey asked. Donnie got angry because he thought they knew that Leo had a crush.

"LEO! Don't you listen to him?" Donnie asked.

"Uhh... Well, yesterday he said that he knows what it is like to 'like' someone." Mikey answered.

"Yeah.. So why don't you make fun of HIM?" Donnie asked.

"W-Well..." Mikey stopped. He couldn't answer.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Donnie said as he walked out of the lair.

"Hey Mikey. Where is Donnie and Raph?" Leo asked walking into the room.

"Raph is still asleep and Donnie went out." Mikey answered.

"Oh. Why did he go out?" Leo asked.

"I.. I made fun of him going on a date with April." Mikey said playing with his six fingers.

"Mikey! Why did you do that?" Leo asked.

"B-Because I thought he was the only one who has a crush." Mikey answered.

"But still! He has a crush. So, what if you had a crush on a human girl too?" Leo asked. Mikey then stopped for a moment.

"U-Um... I would.. I don't know." Mikey said. Leo smiled a little because he knew what Mikey would do.

"See? That is what it is like for Donnie. He doesn't know what to do." Leo explained.

_New York City rooftops..._

"Seriously! They only make fun of me!" Donnie said while he kicked a can he found on top of a building.

Then he noticed it was daytime by seeing a bunch of people on the street. He was in shock.

"Oh no! I forgot that it was daytime! I can't let people see me!" Donnie said running back towards the manhole they always go in.

He saw April walking into the alley where the manhole is. Donnie jumped down quietly and then April saw him.

"Hey April! I thought you were still at your apartment." Donnie said in front of her.

"Oh hey Donnie! I was just coming down here to see you guys." April answered.

"Ok. Wait.. Do you still want to tell Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Oh no. I forgot all about that!" April said. She wasn't sure if she wants to tell him.

"Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to." Donnie said.

"Ok. I guess we could tell him. But how about later?" April asked.

"Sure. Anyways, I-I missed you." Donnie said making him blush a little. He smiled with a his teeth. She thought he was so cute with the gap in his tooth.

"I m-missed you to." April said smiling back. She also had a little blush on her face.

Donnie and April walked closer to each other and they kissed again. Better than the other two. It lasted about 10 seconds and then they went into the sewers.

"Hey guys! April is here to visit." Donnie said as they walked into the room.

"Hey bro." Mikey said playing his video games.

"Hey Donnie. Where did you go?" Raph asked while turning the TV channels on the TV.

"Well, I was just trying to find mutagen canisters but then I realized it was day and there was people walking around." Donnie explained.

"Ok. Well, I am going to read some comics." Raph said.

"Hey Donnie. Can I talk to you for a moment?... In private!" Leo asked and yelled as Mikey and Raph started to get up.

"Sure." Donnie said as Leo leaded him to his room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Donnie asked.

"W-Well.. Since I helped you, could you help me with something?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Sure! What is it?" Donnie asked.

"Well, you know that I like karai right? But, I need help to get her.. To like me." Leo said. Donnie's eyes opened wide.

"B-But she is evil! How are we going to get her to join our side?" Donnie asked. He really wanted to help. But how could he with Karai being evil?

Leo then became sad a little. He was bummed that Donnie couldn't help him. He liked Karai so much.

Donnie sat on the bed with him and then after a while, Leo came up with an idea.

"Well first, we will have to get her to know the truth that Shredder isn't her dad." Leo said.

"But.. Wait.. Isn't Splinter our dad too? It would be like dating your sister." Donnie explained.

Leo started to get upset and his face fell right into his pillow and he cried silently. Then after a few minutes, he put his head up.

"I guess I won't be able to go out with her then." Leo said with a few tears going down his eyes.

**YES! I made another story! I am going to let some fans post what they would like in the next chapter!**


	2. How Can We Help?

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Anyways, hope this is a good chapter. But it isn't done yet.**

After Donnie and Leo had that talk, Leo decided to stay in his room. He was tired from crying. So, Donnie got up and started to leave.

"Don't worry Leo. We can figure out something." Donnie said as he looked back at Leo.

Leo nodded and dozed off. Donnie wen't to go to the living room to see April, Raph and Mikey. But when he got there, he saw only April there. How long was he gone?

"Hi April. Where is Raph and Mikey?" Donnie asked looking around the room.

"They wen't to Mikey's room to talk about.. Boy stuff I guess." April said.

"Why did they go there instead of hanging out with you?" Donnie asked.

"Um.. Maybe because I turned my favorite show on." April said pointing at the TV. She was a little embarrassed.

"What TV show is it?" Donnie asked looking at the TV.

"Well.. It is called '_Here Comes Honey Boo Boo!_'. It is about a little girl in a pagent." April explained. That made her blush a little and worry because  
she thinks he won't like it.

"Oh. I have seen that show on there before. I know it is kinda for girls but it looks good." Donnie said. That made April a little better.  
"Wow. Really? Want to watch it with me?" April asked. She is excited that someone could watch it with her.

"W-Well.. Actually, I would love to sometime. But, I came to tell you that Leo is having some problems." Donnie said which made April worry.

"What kind of problems?" April asked.

"You know how he likes Karai?" Donnie asked. April nodded. "Well, he is really upset that she is not on our side and he can't date her."

"Oh.. Well, isn't she Splinter's daughter? And your sister?" April asked.

"Yes. And.. I don't know yet. We plan on talking with Master Splinter about Karai if she is our sister. We are adopted. I can't tell if we are actually his sons." Donnie explained.

"Well, that sounds like a great plan." April said. Then she pointed at the TV. "Now do you want to watch this with me?"

"Sure. Why not?" Donnie answered with a smile.

After the show was over, they decided to watch some other shows since they didn't want to go to sleep.

"Thanks for watching that show with me Donnie." April said with a big smile on her face.

"Anytime." Donnie said and then kissed her on the lips.

After a few shows, they went to bed because it was really late. April decided to stay over so she called her Aunt and told her she was staying over her friends house. After that, Donnie and April both went to bed. April went in her room that was still there. While April was asleep, Donnie was thinking about Leo. Karai is practically their sister. But they were adopted. Almost pets. What does Master Splinter think?


End file.
